i love youi really do
by monokuro neko
Summary: this will be a story that has rape...it is between the vocaloid len kagamine and a original character which i will not name just yet..it contains lemon...and some sad stuff...so yeh hope you enjoy...


Len walks home from school just like he always does but today he feels like someone is watching him suddenly* BAM* he feels something cover his mouth as he passes out.

the next thing he knows when he wakes up is that his hands are tied bak and there is a peice of cloth on his mouth making him unable to speak

hey~ he hears a unfamiliar voice call out to him. he then spots a small dark figure appearing in front of him there was this strange girl with long brown hair and brown eyes pretty normal he thought to himself. then he started averted his eyes downwards this strange girl had her blouse open leaving him able to see parts of her small chest and her belly button. she started moving closer to him as she smiled with a strange accent, she pulled out a pair of scissors as she moved towards him he started to panic and struggle his way out of the tight ropes that were bound around his hands this girl pointed the scissors near his neck as he didn't dare to move a millimeter. to his surprise she started cutting open his shirt she continued cutting until his tshirt could be open like a curtain she moved her slim cold hands across his chest as he shivered from her touch she brushed her finger tips across his nipples and he sucked in for hair she proceded to start lucking his nipple and sucking it as a baby would to its mother. stop it he tried to say but all that came out was a hunnggg sound she slowly started to liick down his belly as he started to protest. she stopped at his belt as she moved her face away from him as she started unbuckling his belt she tucked at his jeans trying to make it come off but soon gave up and pulled out her scissors len nearly passed out to seeing someone put such a dangerous tool near his crotch. she sniped with effort his pants off leaving him in only his boxers his member was only slightly erect as this girl slightly giggled she started to lick on it trough his boxers making his head go fuzzy.

soon to her pleasure len started to respond with his other head she forcefully ripped his boxers off making len shiver from the cold air hitting his bear member she slowly started to grab it with her hand moving it up and down making len let out little grunt she licked the tip of it then soon put the whole thing in her mouth bobbing her head up and down she kept on going until there was precum on the tip of it and it was threatening to release. she then shyly removed her top revealing her small breasts as she also took off her skirt leaving herself in nothing but her panties she sat on his crotch as she rubbed herself to his member pleasing herself she kept on teasing it until she shot out his semen in the air spraying it all over her stomach and chest she layed herself on him and pulled out the cloth stuck in his mouth.

len let out a breath who..are you...? he asked breathlessly im.. so sorry... she replied he let out a disappointed noise i..liked you for a long time...but you never noticed me..i was always around you...but i knew you would never need the love of someone like me i was going to accept that fact but you had to... i had to accidentally walk in to the mens room today no one noticed me lucky but that is nothing special... no one ever sees me ...im not special or pretty...my existence never really mattered but..truly i do love you...believe me when i say len was in slight shock when he heard that slowly this girl regained a bit of the face she first greeted him with and said.

m.e.i

what? Len questioned she pulled out her scissors and cut the ropes around his wrist go..she whispered as she turned her face from him he could see the sadness and regret in her eyes to her surprise he pulled her into a tight embrace and muttered a silent ..sorry.. mei busted into a sob as she held on to him as if letting go would mean nothing less then death len eyed this strange girl..gently and said...im sorry because..its practically my fault that this happened that i couldn't see anyone else then what others persuaded me as what i should have and ignoring those around me who truly love me.

lets..go...mei

where she asked? my home and with that they took that dark ally bcak as Len took mei's sweater to wrap around his waist as he and she left that place.

THE END


End file.
